I Will Try To Fix You
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: "Peeta, you are my best friend and I love you. You aren't going to make me watch you die. Promise me something though." "Anything," he says. "If we're the last two in the arena…promise you'll kill me." Sera Rosen was ready to die at sixteen. Cato/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I WROTE BECAUSE OF THE HUNGER GAMES' REALEASE TOMORROW!(:

I step up directly to the podium, gesturing for Effie to bend down to talk to me.

"I have 15 family members in district 3, I want to replace the girl tribute. Effie, you know I can. It's law. I want to be in the Hunger Games." Effie nods, whisking me away into the tiny room where we say goodbye in. The man who graciously took me into his home when my parents died, Peeta's father, comes in.

"Why did you do it?"

"Cause I can't lose the one person I have left in this world. I won't let him die alone." I murmur. He hugs me tightly.

"Go out there and fight. Stay alive until the end and then let go." He says. I nod. He pulls out a leather cord necklace with a metal star inside a circle at the end. I sit down in a chair, drawing my knees to my chest. The next person to see me, is Peeta himself. My best friend. He pulls me out of the chair and into his arms. I bury my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulls back and attacks my mouth with his in pure unadulterated fury. He's angry with me. Living together when we both hit puberty didn't do well for us. We were both afraid of not knowing how to kiss when we got older, so we practiced with eachother. It hasn't stopped, and it's been two years. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss back.

"Why did you do this to me?" he growls, pressing our foreheads together, "You're sacrificing yourself."

"Peeta, you are my best friend and I love you. You aren't going to make me watch you die. Promise me something though."

"Anything," he says.

"If we're the last two in the arena…promise me you'll kill me."

"No…"

"PEETA MELLARK, PROMISE ME!" I scream.

"I promise!" he shouts, and goes back to kissing me. We don't break apart until the peacekeepers come to drag us to the train—dragging us to our death.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

SERA

They treat us like enemies. They separate us on the train, moving me to the opposite end of Peeta and Katniss. I slam my fist against the door that divides us.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream, kicking the metal now, "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" I slide to the floor, sobbing now. A flash of blonde hair enters my line of vision as I look up at the window to the door.

"No! You can't let her in here!" Effie Trinket says.

"Why not?" Peeta snaps, "She isn't going to hurt me. Effie, let go of me! She can't be alone!" he says, urgent now. He pulls open the door, one arm under my knees, the other under my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his neck, hiding my face from my Uncle and Miss Trinket. Peeta carries me past them, into his compartment and lying behind me on the seat, his arm wrapped around my stomach—like I am a teddy bear. I close my eyes.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"Thank You." At my words, I can almost see his smile.

"I promised you a long time ago I'd never leave you alone." He leans down to kiss my cheek, and I turn to face him. His light blue eyes are hardened in a way I've never seen them before. It terrifies me.

"You're scaring me," I murmur, running my fingertips along his cheekbone. Peeta glances down at my lips, and pulls my head to his. I move my mouth with his, pushing my tongue through his lips and rolling on top of him. His hands move down to my backside and he tangles his tongue with mine. I moan, my hands moving up his chest. This time is different than usual, filled with desperation and fear that this is the last kiss either of us will ever get. I know it's mine. My palms dive under his shirt, up the muscular skin. Peeta pulls back slightly, moving his mouth down my jaw and neck with open-mouthed kisses. I moan, my head tilting back. He flips us over, so that I am underneath him. I rip through the buttons of his shirt, throwing it onto the other seat. For the first time, he grabs the hem of my tee shirt and stares down at me, silently asking my permission. I swallow heavily, letting him tug it over my head and toss it with his. He kisses me hard once again.

"W-We have to st-stop-p." he says, eyes avoiding my chest. I roll my eyes, flipping us over once again, climbing off of him. Despite his words moments ago, he grabs my hips and pulls me back on top of him. I rip his hands away, this time grabbing his button-up shirt and sliding it over my head.

"If it were _**her, **_you wouldn't stop!" I growl, stomping to the door before he slams me against it.

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to die anyways!" he shouts. A realization floods me. He's going to let himself be slaughtered…for HER…he knew that the second she volunteered. I slam my fist against his jaw, sending him reeling backward.

"YOU KNEW! ALL ALONG YOU KNEW? YOU BASTARD! I JUST ENDED MY OWN LIFE FOR _**YOU**_!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I DID IT BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I cover my mouth with my hand as I say it, running out the door and down into the first sitting room we'd been in. I fling myself onto the couch, sobbing. Effie comes out, her blonde hair down to below her shoulders.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" I screech, tossing a whiskey bottle Haymitch drained at her. She ducks, squeaking and rushing back into her room.

"What's going on in here?" Katniss stands, eyes alert and aware. I don't speak to her. I won't even look at her. We were friends until I found out Peeta was in love with her. I haven't even made eye contact with her since. I grab the next bottle of amber liquid inside and swig and swig and swig until it's empty. A flash of blonde comes toward me, tackling me and pinning me to the ground. Peeta rips the bottle from my hand, glaring down at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU!" I growl, slurring slightly already, "YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" His hand strokes my cheek.

"Calm down." He whispers, moving back to pull me into another hug. He wraps one arm beneath my knees and the other behind my lower back. I wrap my arms around him and letting him carry me back to that compartment we were in before. This time he tucks me on one seat, and curls up on the other. I sigh before curling up against the seat, sobbing once again.

"Don't…Please don't cry…" he begs, blue eyes sparkling. I wipe the tears from my face, nodding.

"I meant it…" I murmur, "When I said why I volunteered…I love you."

"I love you, too, but…"

"But you love some girl you've never even talked to more." I say, glumly. Suddenly, I blow up. I stand and turn to walk out.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Back to my part of the train. See you in the arena, district 12." I growl angrily. And I will…my thoughts drift to another blonde in district 2…my first crush when I was 12, Cato. I wonder how Peeta would handle a Career couple in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING!

(SERA)

I cross my arms impatiently as I sit down in my cabin. I know who all the tributes in these games are. With Haymitch Abernathy as my uncle, and with my parents working for the Capitol before they died, I get privileged. I knew Cato would volunteer, and Clove Ebony as well. I sat between Cato and Clove every day in Kindergarten, and my parents moved us when I was 13, and they died inspecting the mines when the mines exploded, and I moved in with the Mellark family. Every year, I go visit my family in Districts 2 and 3.

The next 3 hours on the train are hell. I curl up with my knees drawn to my chest and relive the images of the past Hunger Games, of watching Haymitch murder all others in the arena. I don't sleep. It's well past midnight, and all I can do is stare out the window and devise my own angle to take in the Games.

"We're at the Capitol," Uncle Haymitch slurs, and skulks away. What a pathetic excuse for a man. I sigh, standing up and forcing my hair into two braids, and applying a thin layer of makeup around my eyes. I want to be presentable when I see my favorite blonde killing machine. I run to my window, looking out at the most beautiful part of Panem. I quickly change into a short flowing red dress that barely covers my backside with a v-neckline. As soon as we pull up to the train stop, I sprint out of the train and straight toward the building I know the tributes stay in. President Snow himself stops me.

"I need to talk to you, Miss Rosen."

"Yes, Mister President?"

"There's been a slight rule change this year in the Games. There will be 25 of you going into the arena: 24 tributes, and our Token Tribute—you. The Token Tribute will be able to stay safe inside the arena, and save one person aside from you when it's down to the final three contestants. You are our Token Tribute. You are off limits to the other Tributes. This means you do not have to represent District 3. You may choose any district you would like. We've only had six Token Tributes, ever."

"Two," I say automatically, "I want to represent District 2 with Cato and Clove." To this, he nods.

"Why are you still standing here? Go find your friends. Oh, and you will be staying with District 12, for lack of space, and entering the tribute parade alone but dressed the same as 12." He says lightly. President Snow was my father's boss, and a family friend. I've known him personally my entire life. I smile and sprint to the building at my top speed. I fling myself into the elevator and hurriedly press the number two. It doesn't move fast enough. When it opens up to an open apartment space, I can't contain myself.

"CATO! CLOVE!" I bellow at the top of my lungs. My heart stops as he comes down the stairs at the mention of his name.

"Sera," his voice fills with shock and I launch myself at him. He catches me, hugging me tightly to his muscular body. I bury my face in his large shoulder, fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He spins me around in circles.

"What's going o-SERA!" Clove squeals. The blonde sets me down and I hug onto my best friend.

"You're so pretty! You've gotten so tall!" I squeal to her, inspecting the dark haired girl.

"So are you! You're HOT!" She grins at me. Cato coughs, looking at the ground and his ears turn scarlet. I draw him close again, my lips against his ear.

"Do you agree with her, Cato? Am I **hot**?" I nip at his ear.

"Hell yes," he mutters, hands resting on my lower back. I move back slightly, pulling Clove into a three-way hug.

"I missed you guys!" I say, attempting not to cry. Cato caresses my back lightly, and kisses my cheek and Clove's forehead.

"We missed you," Clove replies, her brown eyes fixed and serious.

"I have to stay with district 12s." I wrinkle my nose.

"Ewww!" I hear her say and giggle.

"I'll walk you to the stairs in your room, if that's alright." Cato says, nodding at Clove. The dark haired girl giggles girlishly.

"SEE YOU AT THE TRIBUTE PARADE TOMORROW!" she screams from her room up their stairs. The tall, tanned blonde takes my hand and links our fingers together. It reminds me of the way he held hands with me when I was little…and the way he kissed me when we were thirteen and told me I was beautiful. I almost forget about my anger at Peeta when I see him and hold hands with him.

I finish just as the elevator opens and we step out. My other blonde boy sits on the couch, waiting for me. I freeze. Cato walks me to the edge of the stairs.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even more than you were the last time I saw you." he murmurs, "Let me show him what he's missing," Cato's green eyes dance with excitement as he leans down and presses a long, lingering kiss across my lips. I shiver at his touch, moving my lips against his.

"I will see you tomorrow, District 12…Sera." He says, loud enough for Peeta to hear and winking at me.

"Bye, District 2…Cato." I call to him, blushing madly.

"Who the hell was that?" Peeta growls, glaring at the elevator doors.

"No-one of your concern."

"So, you're sleeping with a Career so he won't kill you? That's rich, considering you were just trying to sleep with _**me**_ on the train, you _**slut**_." He growls. I slap him as hard as I can.

"I am not sleeping with Cato!" I scream, "And I don't have to worry about being killed! I'm a Token Tribute! And I won't be saving you, since you just called me that! I hope your precious beloved dies in the cornucopia!" I continue, until I feel the hard sting of a slap on my cheek. Peeta's eyes widen at his actions.

"I didn't mean to, Sera!" he gasps.

"You'll pay for this, Lover Boy." I call him, spitting blood on his cheek, "You have no idea what Cato's capable of!" and I sprint up the stairs and into the room marked with a red 'T'. I fling myself onto the bed and sob, my body trembling. Hatred burns inside my veins. Hatred mixed with hurt. I finally drift into a blissfully numb sleep.

When I wake up, a pair of clothes lies on my bed, with a piece of paper attached to them.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable with these.

-C."

A pair of my favorite spandex shorts is with a tight red tank top. I smile at his impeccable memory.

(CATO)

When I hear my name called in an angelic voice, I sprint to the source and see the most gorgeous girl my eyes have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I recognize her. It's Sera, _**MY **_Sera! I call out her name and hug her. Her curvy body fits perfectly against mine and I don't want to let her go. I remember overhearing the 12 leader with the ugly pink wig saying my Sera was in love with the Mellark boy. On the ride up to her floor, I hold her hand, fire erupting through my veins at her touch again.

"So, I heard from Effie Trinket about your argument with the district 12 boy on the train. Do you…you know…love him?" I gulp.

"I thought I did…"

"Why don't you anymore?"

"He's in love with this girl I absolutely hate. He wants her instead of me." She freezes as we see him on the couch, him glaring at me. I kiss her. I pull her small body close and move my lips with hers. She kisses back, grinning after I release her. I still love her. I know I can't recover with anyone else this time. I will only ever want her. MY Sera. He can't have her.

I'll kill **him** first.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN NOTHIN'! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, especially CuteSango07, saiyanprincess711, Alice Williams, and KatnissMockingjay! (: Ya'll are wonderful! This chapter's based off the songs, "She's So Gone by Naomi Scott" in Sera's POV, and "What Makes You Beautiful Cover by Boyce Avenue" in Cato's POV. Here's the links:

(Naomi Scott) .com/watch?v=1DQGUfuAIHI&feature=related

(Boyce Avenue) .com/watch?v=K0czg_TQAcA

Now onto the story!

(Sera)

I slip into my clothes with ease, glancing in the mirror and gasping. A dark welt rests on my cheek, the shape of two knuckles. I hate him. Sure, his witch of a mother's slapped him, but I didn't think he'd pick up the habit. I reach for the foundation to cover it up and freeze. I won't. Let him see what he did to me. My uncle, Effie, Katniss, and Peeta, all glance up when I enter. Effie gasps, hand covering her mouth and letting her eyes open.

"Dear lord! Who did that to you?" she says, rising from the breakfast table to inspect my bruise. Peeta's blue eyes widen, fill with self-loathing, and then look away from me. What he did, that was unforgivable. No man should ever hit a woman.

"No-one worth wasting my precious breath about," I hiss, looking pointedly at him. I move to the table, sitting next to the Archer girl. Katniss looks over at my welt.

"That's a nasty looking welt. Are you alright?" she says. For the first time in two years, I turn to Katniss and speak.

"Go to hell. I didn't need your friendship or concern before the Reaping, and I don't need it now." I mutter, crossing my arms and sinking down into my seat. Haymitch starts to chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Looks like I have two bitchy women to train this year!"

"I don't need lessons from a drunk! I'm the Token Tribute! If any of them try to kill me it'll be the last move they ever make! I can save whoever I want, but I won't save Katniss or Peeta because I hate them!" I scream, "I **hate** both of you!" Without another word, I turn to Effie.

"Where are the Stylists? I can get there myself."

"The ground level below the entrance to the hotel," she says in terror.

"Thank you, Effie. May your odds with these two imbeciles be _**ever **_in your favor!" and I stomp into the elevator. As soon as I reach the bottom floor, I am greeted by two oddly skinned people. Flavius and Octavia, they introduce themselves as. They bathe me, scrub my skin slightly and wax my legs.

"You're cleaner than we thought you'd be!" Octavia says.

"You're less ugly than I thought you'd be!" I reply snidely, and then immediately apologize, "I'm just not feeling well," I lie. Cinna comes. A mocha-skinned man with simple gold eye-shadow.

"So, I hear you're quite the little dynamite package." He smiles warmly, clasping my hand in both of his, "I wanted to make you look the way you act."

"What does that mean?" I ask gently.

"Big things come in small packages, and you are going to make all the other Tributes want to be your best friend." He smiles briefly. I smile broadly back. He slides a pliant red fabric jumpsuit that goes down to the top of my upper-thighs and clings to my chest just above my breasts. He shows me a lighter.

"Synthetic fire," he says, "You will look like dynamite that all others should fear." I fling myself into his arms and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I squeal.

"Of course." He grins, "Spin for me, Sera!" I do, smiling broadly.

"I must go check on Ka-my other tribute," he squeezes my shoulder. I nod, moving to my chariot. Large hands haul me out of the metal contraption and warm lips slam against mine. Cato slides on hand into my hair and anchors my head to his. I gladly kiss back, twining my arms tightly around him. He groans, moving back slightly to kiss my neck. He bites down softly on the spot just below my jaw and I gasp and moan at the same time.

"Cato!" I breathe, pressing my forehead against his after he pulls back to stare into my eyes.

"Hey, beautiful!" he says, brushing his nose against mine.

"You shouldn't be way back here! You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"I'll take trouble for you."

"Are you always so good at charming women?"

"Just you." he says honestly, "And your wagon isn't that far away…wait…" his eyebrows furrow together, and he inspects the mark on my cheek, "Did Mellark do this to you?" Peeta is emerging to get on his wagon and freezes at my embrace with Cato, and Cato's pissed off words.

"Don't. It makes me look tough." I smile, kissing him briefly again. He returns to his chariot and I step smoothly onto mine. After I shift into place and I glow from my chest down like a star with sparks, my heart sinks. Katniss and Peeta hold hands, his fingers linked through hers. I choke back another round of crying. I tell myself I don't care. I have a wonderful boy who sweeps me off my feet as he's been doing for years. Too bad I still have feelings for the Boy Who Slapped Me.

(Cato)

As soon as I see her in that skimpy little jumpsuit, I pull her down from that chariot and kiss her as hard as I can. She immediately responds, kissing me back heatedly. I groan, anchoring our heads together by winding my fingers into her soft curls. This girl has no idea how she effects people. I lean back and open-mouth kiss her neck, biting down on the creamy skin on her throat. She moans this time and gasps my name.

"Cato!" I almost groan at my name coming out of her beautiful mouth.

"Hey, beautiful!" I murmur, holding her close to me.

"You shouldn't be way back here! You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"I'll take trouble for you."

"Are you always so good at charming women?"

"Just you. And your wagon isn't that far away…wait…Did Mellark do this to you?" I growl, glaring at the District 12 boy whose eyes widen at my sheer size.

"Don't! It makes me look tough!" My Sera says, kissing me again. Screw Mellark, I think, running my hands up her sides briefly. I enter aside Clove, smiling, and watch for _**her. **_My stomach whooshes at the sight of her. Fire covers her Red jumpsuit, making her appear like dynamite. I stare openly at her. Gods, she's beautiful. I watch her face contort with pain as Mellark and the other 12 enter, holding hands. Suddenly, it dawns on me; Fire girl is the girl he loved over her. Dumbass. Sera's perfect, and she doesn't see it. Every man in the room is drooling over her. As our President is speaking, I sneak over and pull her into my chariot, kissing her. I hear a few mild gasps, but ignore them. She's mine, and no other man will ever touch her.

"You are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as her. She's way prettier."

"No, she isn't. Don't lie. Peeta doesn't know what he's given up." I grab her hand along with Clove's and show up district 12. They cheer louder for us now. When we're in darkness, I pin her against the wall.

"You are the best woman in the world, if you only saw yourself, you'd know why I want you to be with me so much. I love you, Sera. I have my entire life. You light up my world. Even messing with your hair overwhelms me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cato. We're going to win these Games."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHIN'!

(Sera)

I slide my hand up to cup Cato's cheek and kiss him. His fingers wrap around my hipbones and he pulls my body against his roughly. I slide my fingers into his hair, making out against the wall.

"Get a room!" I glare at Peeta's comment, flipping him off. He growls, narrowing his eyes.

"You know what, Mellark? That's exactly what I might do. In fact, don't wait up tonight. You have to keep your head clear for training tomorrow," I hiss, linking my fingers through the sand-blonde haired boy next to me and tug him gently to the elevator. The second we get through the door, even though its glass, he shoves me up against the wall and moves his lips onto my neck.

"I Love You." he whispers between kisses down my throat and just above the neckline of my jumpsuit. I tug his head back up.

"I love you too, Cato Marx." I say, "But we have to stop. I can't do this right now." I hold him close to me again, and he frowns.

"Why not?" he pouts.

"Don't you want…energy…for training tomorrow?" I tease, knocking him onto his bed and curling up next to him. He smirks, pulling me closer and wrapping an arm around me. I cling to him, fisting my hand in the silky fabric of the shirt. I didn't even notice when he pulled his armor off. His heart races against my eardrum. I smirk, running my palm up and down his chest.

"I want to kill him for hurting you. You know that, right?" he asks me, tilting my head back to look at him.

"He isn't worth it. Cato, will you hold me for the rest of the night?"

"Funny, you thought I was going to let go of you for one moment. " I blush, letting him cover us with the blankets and fall asleep.

(Cato)

Her eyes flutter shut, but I can't fall asleep. Hearing her tell me she loved me back was something I waited 11 years for. She shifts against me, her body pressing against the side of mine. I trace her lips with my fingers, moving up across her cheekbones.

"Cato, I'm happy you found her again, but you know it isn't going to come down to all three of us. She won't pick me. If anything, District 12 is the only other one she'll be rooting for. Goodnight," Clove's face turns grim before she shuts the door again and sneaks into her room. The thought of my best friend dying and that bastard living makes me livid. Why him? Why did she fall for him? I finally fall into an uneasy sleep. When morning comes, I find her all dressed in short shorts and braiding her hair. I stand up, wrapping both arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Morning, beautiful," I rasp into her ear. I could get used to waking up like this. Much to my shock I can see me standing like this with little kids identical to her dancing around the room to that crappy old music she used to sing when we were little. I want to be married to her and wake up every morning to the woman I love leaning against me. I slap her hands away and braid her soft raven black hair myself. I have to win, I realize, or at least kill everyone else. I want to marry my beautiful angel.

"Morning," she says, bracing herself against the counter.

"I'll hop in the shower and then we can go to Training together."

"Actually, Clove and I were planning on leaving early. We volunteered to demonstrations of one-on-one combat. She, uh, she talked to me this morning about when it gets to the final 3…" she trails off, choking back a sob.

"You don't _have_ to save _**me**_, darling," I surprise myself with the nickname. I've never been a lovey-dovey person. She just pulls it out of me.

"Don't you dare!" she suddenly screams, shoving me away from her. Her dark brown eyes fill with fire.

"Sera, I didn't mean-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I HAVE TO WATCH MY BEST FRIENDS, AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE KILL EACHOTHER! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE CLOVE AND I LOVE PEETA!" she screeches, "IT'S BREAKING MY HEART TO KNOW ONE OF YOU HAS TO DIE! WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO US?" her voice drops down to a whisper, "We're just kids…"

"You and I haven't been kids since we were eleven." I remind her, my chest aching watching her cry, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep Clove alive as long as I can. For you." I wrap my arms around her waist again.

"And what about Peeta? You hate him because he hurt me. I don't want to lose him either," her voice breaks.

"He has Katniss." Her eyes light up with fire again and she rips my arms from her body and storms out. I peek around the corner and find her and Clove walking out the door. I sprint to the shower, hurrying to go apologize.

(Sera)

I grumble curse words to myself as we enter the training center. Everyone's already there, including Peeta and Katniss. I sway my hips as the crowd parts for the two of us.

"There you are!" our instructor says, "Clove Ebony and Sera Rosen are going to be demonstrating hand-to-hand combat." Peeta's eyes widen at my facial expression. The instructor turns ancient music I know well on and we both get into the focus we need. "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. I stretch, cracking my neck. Clove charges at me and I flip over the top of her, landing behind her and dropping down to avoid her. I slam my fist against her cheek and she reels backward. She swings wildly and I dance just out of her way, roundhouse kicking her stomach and knocking her on her ass. The song lyrics move through my mind like a mantra. I have to give the Gamemakers a reason to remember my name. I grab Clove by her hair and slam my knee against her nose. She screams in pain and fury and I release her.

"Come on, Clove! You know how to fight better! Or is it just knives you can handle?" I taunt her. She growls, swinging her foot up to kick the side of my temple. Light explodes through my head but I recover and I roll and come back up facing her. I box her jaw and she spits blood across the mat.

"Tap out!" I screech.

"Never!" she screams back. I growl, still angry from everything the past few days. Clove's black hair looks like _**hers. **_I kick Clove's stomach and fall to the ground with her. I straddle her waist and slam my fist against her face over and over. Blood covers my fingers and I beg silently for my best friend to tap out.

"Sera, c'mon. She's had enough." Peeta says boldly.

"She hasn't had enough till she taps out, Lover Boy." I hiss, punching my best friend's face again. She slaps the floor twice and I roll off of her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, helping her up and hugging her. I rip the spandex top off, standing only in a sports bra and shorts.

"Who's next?" The dark skinned instructor asks. The blonde girl from one eyes my boyfriend and I growl.

"I think Blondie from One wants to go." I say, glaring at her. She saunters over, stripping the shirt as well. We square off and I slam my boot into her face and then kick her in the stomach until she taps out. Marvel offers to fight me and Cato takes his place. The song "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro comes on. I smirk, dancing around him in circles. He swings and I duck down, kicking one of his feet out from under him. He recovers, kicking just above my head. I duck, pinning him to the mat by his wrists above his head. I lean down, pressing my lips against his neck briefly.

I sing in the most seductive voice I can manage. His Adam's apple bobs and he slides his hands out of my hold to rest on my backside.

"Tap. Out." I whisper, kissing his neck again. He slaps the mat more than once and I crawl off of him.

"That wasn't fair! You tricked me into tapping out!" he grumbles. I stand up, pulling him up to stand and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry, baby!" I say too sweetly. He growls, but moves back to the throng of Tributes.

"What about you, Katniss?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"No. Thanks." She says, just as bitchy as I know she is.

"What, afraid you can't win?" I challenge.

"No," she says, narrow eyes, "I just don't want to." I roll my eyes, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever," I say, grinning broadly, "I think we can move on," I nod to the dark-skinned instructor. She smiles, shock still slightly on her face. I move stiffly off of the mat, grabbing for my shirt and wiping my face off, my neck, down across my chest. I've discovered my strategy for the arena. Well, my method of killing. I'm going to kill all the boys besides Peeta and Cato. Venus flytrap.

"Y-You can take whatever you guys want to learn." Immediately, Cato, Marvel, and 6 other tributes flood the spears. I snort, sarcastically. Peeta and Katniss huddle in the corner. I walk, arm in arm, with Clove to the knives.

"Remember learning this last year?" Clove asks, her dark green eyes full of malice. I smirk. She throws as hard as she can, the knife going through the dummy's throat and cutting the head off. I laugh, and grab for the bow and arrow. I'll show Katniss she isn't the only one good with an arrow. I'm friends with Gale too, he taught me well. I practiced in the Peacekeeper's weapon center. My parents gave me a lot of opportunities. I raise the bow, squinting one eye and release it. It goes right in-between the dummy's eyes. I quickly send another through its eye, another through its heart. I wheel around and the Career tributes immediately clap. I grin, snarling at Katniss. Her eyes widen, as do Peeta's.

The next few days continue on this way. On the last morning before we "Perform" for the Gamekeepers, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel laugh as Peeta misses completely with a spear. I elbow Cato in the side.

"Don't laugh." I hiss through my teeth. _Come on, Peeta, I know you're stronger than this! _I think. He growls, crossing to a weight and hurling it at the weapons. I grin from ear to ear, clapping my hands. Slowly, glacially, others follow me. He nods to me. I look at my feet, my heart still racing when he looks at me. I love Cato, and I want to stay with him. But, I'm not going to just stop being addicted to my other best friend. At lunch, this time I go and tap Peeta on the shoulder.

"Can we talk for a second?" I ask, keeping my eyes locked on his ice-blue ones. He smiles that same smile that I used to love. He moves to stand away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry!" we blurt out at the same time. I fling myself into his arms and he hugs me back hard, his strong arms around my waist lifting me off of the ground against him.

(Cato)

"Dude, Cato, it looks like you've got some major competition." Marvel nods over to the corner. I growl. _**My **_Sera has her arms around Mellark's neck, he's holding her off of the ground and against him. I start to stand up.

"No." Clove grabs my arm and shoves me back into my seat, "She needed to talk things out."

"I still don't like him touching her." I say through my teeth.

(Sera)

"I missed you!" I say, breaking away from hugging him. The Blonde wraps an arm around me and tugs me into his side.

"I missed you too." I go onto my tiptoes, kissing my best friend on the temple before I go back to sit down next to my boyfriend. Cato wraps a possessive arm around me, glaring over at Peeta who flips him off. The second we all return to the training center, I know something's wrong. Cato doesn't look at me. He stares at the door, waiting for something. And then it happens. Peeta comes in and Cato charges toward him.

I sprint after him, jumping on Cato's back and pull him to the ground. I straddle him again, pinning him to the cement.

"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream.

"Actually, you guys are re-re-released early so some of you can…calm down." Seneca Crane announces. I kick Cato in the ribs before I scramble for the door. I get in the elevator, pressing the two and the second I get into the apartment, I sprint up the stairs. I grab all my things and slam them into a pile on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Cato's voice goes flat.

"Going back to my room."

"So you can be his whore now?" I growl, turning to him, grabbing a lamp beside his bed and throwing it at him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH PEETA!" I scream, outraged, "but you have a temper problem. You can't freak out whenever I talk to another guy."

"YOU KISSED HIM!"

"ON THE HEAD! GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS A CRIME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO HIM!" Cato finally yells, grabbing my wrists before sitting on the bed and pulling me onto his lap, "That was the reason my mother left my father. I can't watch you run away." His forehead presses into mine, "I wanna marry you, Sera, after all this is over. I love you so damn much it hurts." My heart races, and I press my forehead harder into his. My eyes close and I wrap my arms around his neck. He nuzzles my neck with his nose.

"I love _**you**_. You, not_** him**_." I tell him, pressing my lips against his cheek, "I'm with you, not him." I draw him closer.

(Cato)

It takes every ounce of self-control not to propose right then. But, no, I have to hold back until the interviews. There I'm going to ask the woman I love to marry me.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SERA!

(Sera)

When I wake up, I can't breathe. Today, we show the Gamemakers what differs us from the weak. I lean over and kiss Cato's cheek as he still sleeps. I slip into my typical jet black spandex shorts with the 'T' on the leg, along with a spandex shirt that clings perfectly. I fit in with them, for once. I reach up and pull my hair into a long Dutch braid that touches my waist, breathing hard into the mirror. _Breathe, Sera, just breathe. You can do this._ I turn and exit the room, crossing through the lobby and into the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Clove's voice echoes from the couch. I turn, and she immediately looks younger. Her eyes are puffy and red; she's been crying. I rush over and pull my best friend tightly into my arms. She buries her face in my shoulder, clutching onto me.

"I'm scared!" she sobs brokenly. I stroke her hair.

"Clove, honey, do you want me to braid your hair like I used to?" she nods at my question. I sit on the couch behind her and she sits on the floor in front of me.

"Sera, if it comes down to it, I want you to be the one to kill me. I know you won't do it painfully. I want you to tell my parents that I fought until the very end; tell Missy that I love her, and that I want her to be a big girl and not to volunteer for the Games." She whispers. Tears blur my vision, and then I nod. Clove has always been like a sister to me, my little sister. She's barely 15 and I'm 16 ½.

"Yes, I'll do it." I murmur. She climbs up next to me on the couch and I hug her tightly. We both simultaneously get up and head down to our fate. We link our arms together and stand in the small room we've been eating lunch in. I sit down on the nearest bench and rest my head on her shoulder. She rests her head on mine and falls asleep until someone else comes. I raise my eyes up to find Peeta entering. I smile at the sight of him.

"Hi," I mouth.

"Hi," He grins broadly. As the rest trickle into the room, including Cato, Clove and I don't speak. We don't move. Even when Cato's brown eyes fill with hurt when I don't move to let him kiss me. Seneca Crane himself exits and traces the room with his eyes until they find me.

"Sera, what district do you want to be with today when you go?" I share a glance with Clove. "Twelve" she mouths.

"Twelve. It's my home, and I would like to go alongside my two classmates." I find myself saying, keeping my eyes locked on Peeta's reaction. His eyebrows rise in shock and he immediately turns to Cato.

"Ok, it is settled then. District One Male Tribute will be called into the room in a few moments. I would like for you to sit in your order for your district, boy and then girl. Sera, you will go after the district 12 boy." And strange beard turns around and leaves. I stand up, with Clove clinging to my hands.

"You will be fine. I promise."

"TWELVE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Cato shouts at me, eyes narrowed over at Peeta. He moves toward him, hands in fists at his sides.

"Do it and I will kick your ass, Cato Marx," I warn him, "And you know I can, and will, do it too."

"What do you want, Sera? Me or Him?"

"What the hell? It isn't a competition, OK? I don't want him that way, Dumbass! I didn't know it was a crime for me to have other friends besides you and Clove!" I scream.

"If you go sit over there, you're choosing."

"I have to sit over there, Cato; Seneca Crane just told us that."

"Whatever." He crosses his arms angrily. I fight back a pissed-off smirk as I figure out what'll convince him. I grab Cato's face and pull it roughly to mine, moving to straddle him on the chair he's in and slide my tongue into his mouth. He freezes in shock, and then I pull back.

"Is that convincing enough for you?" I snap and sit in the empty chair between Rue and Peeta. He sits still with wide eyes, nodding slightly.

"Hi," Rue's small voice says fearfully. I lean over into her ear.

"Your name's Rue, right?" To this, she nods, "Well, Rue, I'm Sera. You don't have any reason to be scared of me, even in the arena. I'm not going after anyone from our districts." I whisper in her ear. She smiles broadly.

"Nice to meet you, Sera…"

"You too, Rue, you too." While we wait, Rue tells me about her home in whispered tones. At the story of a drunken Peacekeeper falling out of one of the trees, I can't help but laugh.

"Was he okay?" I snicker.

"Yes, but it was hard not to start laughing. That was the one day we got to go home early." I smile at her. When I glance up, all the Career tributes have gone. Districts 8 through 12 are left. My body trembles and Peeta reaches over and pulls me into his side. I hide my face in his shoulder, body still shaking. My heart pounds against my chest; both out of nervousness and the way my best friend holds me against his side.

"Shh, Sera, you'll be fine." He whispers. The one constant thing I've heard for years from that same voice.

And **this** time when I say "I know." I mean it.

By the time they call my name, it is just me and Katniss sitting silently in the room. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Good luck, Sera." She says as my fingers brush the door handle.

"Thank You. Good luck, Katniss." I reply smoothly before slipping into the room. The hungry gamekeepers stare blankly at me. Smirking, I move into a handstand and launch myself to the far side of the room, land soundlessly on the hard cement. I snatch the silver bow and arrows, glaring at the dummy. I dive behind the weapons display and shoot accurately through its eye, heart, between the eyes, and in the thigh in less than 60 seconds. Its then I reach for a knife, and throw it directly at the other dummy, piercing straight through its neck and the head lolls to the side. I run across the room as fast as I can, roundhouse kicking its head off.

Sprinting to the rope, tucking a knife in my pocket, I throw the thin rope around a beam in the ceiling. It falls close enough for me to jump up and tie it tight enough for me to climb up. I cut the rope off as I reach the top. I shimmy across the beam until I'm just above the dummy. I drop down, land on the dummy's back, and slit its throat.

"OK, Miss Rosen. Your time is up." Seneca says slowly. I drop from the dead dummy's shoulders and onto my feet.

"Thank You." I say politely, turning and exiting. Instead of going to the district 2 apartment, I go all the way up to the room I'm technically supposed to be in. Peeta lounges at the dining table with Effie and Uncle Haymitch.

"Uncle Haymitch…Effie…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I need you both if I'm going to get through this at all because I have to sit back and watch while everyone else dies. I don't get a choice in the matter." I say, bending over the table.

"Apology accepted. Now, sit down and tell us how you just did." And I do. I tell them about every detail of what I just in the training area. Peeta smirks, and my Uncle, much to my surprise, claps.

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be. Are you going to share anything about your technique for the games? Hmm? No one can kill you, Sera. You're special in these games. If you are the strongest one out there, then-"

"I want to kill all the career boys besides Cato." I blurt out, "Especially Marvel. I about killed him when he grabbed my ass last week."

Haymitch laughs.

"Funny, you think she's kidding…" Peeta mumbles. I let my jaw drop teasingly, and then slap the back of his head.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" he grumbles.

"Bring it on, Bread Boy!" I joke back. We race around the room laughing, him trying to catch me, until Katniss stomps into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Peeta and I say at the exact same time.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamekeepers." My uncle and I exchange a look, and then double over laughing. I imagine the look on the strange-bearded man's face and I start to fall over. The blonde behind me wraps his arms around me to prevent me from falling.

"At least you'll be remembered!" I manage to say between laughs.

"Oh, well done, Sweetheart." He snickers. Peeta doesn't laugh as we stand there. He walks, still with arms wrapped around me, to the table and I sit next to him. I elbow him, and he elbows back. It feels the way it used to when we were home. Home, before we fought on the train…before I saw Cato again…before any of this…

"I-I should go. Enobaria wanted to talk to me about interviews tomorrow…" I say, sprinting down the hall and into the elevator, plummeting ten floors to Clove and Cato's apartment. She looks up as I come in, smiling and coming to hug me. Cato, on the other hand, isn't anywhere to be found.

"He's still pissed about you choosing to be around twelve." She rolls her eyes, "Glimmer came to calm him down." My blood boils.

"Calm him down, my ass!" I scream, running up the stairs. Sure enough, Glimmer straddles my boyfriend's waist, and he doesn't seem to be fighting her off; in fact his hands hold onto her hips. I'm in the kind of mood that I could kill her without blinking. I scream in anger, grab her by the hair and slam her into the wall.

"How dare you try to screw _my__boyfriend_, you whore!" I shout in her face. She claws at my arms, drawing blood. I grab her throat, pulling her with me to the stairs. Without thinking, I lift the petite blond girl and throw her. She screams loudly as she tumbles down the stairs. I don't stop, I run down the stairs and climb on her and slam my fist against her cheek as hard as I can. Glimmer isn't a physical match against me.

"Had enough, Glimmer? Huh?"

"No!" she screams, slamming her fist against my eye. Her foot slams against my ribs, my jaw. Blood explodes in my mouth. I growl in frustration, standing up and kicking her as hard as I can over, and over, and over again until muscular arms wrap around me from behind and pull me away. Glimmer rolls over and spits out blood and two teeth on the ground. I fight Cato to get to her. I kick his shins, and scream for him to let go of me. He doesn't. So, I swing my foot to slam in-between his legs.

He cries out in pain, dropping onto his knees. I kick Glimmer in the face for good measure on my way out. I take the elevator back to where I'd just been happy. Hot liquid drips down my cheek and my chin. I can't see out of my right eye. As I stumble into the room, and Peeta catches sight of me, he runs over to me. He wraps one of my arms around his shoulders and guides me to the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katniss asks gently. I shake my head, tears blurring my left eye's vision. Blue eyes swim right in front of the blur and I fling my arms around Peeta.

"Cato was still pissed…and he was cheating on me with district 1, so I grabbed Glimmer by her hair and threw her into the wall and then threw her down the stairs…and we just started fighting…I think I have a busted rib…but, I think I won though." I murmur into his shirt. He holds onto me tightly.

"Uh, Effie, can you go get a cold, wet washcloth from one of the bathrooms, and maybe a band-aid?" Peeta nods over my shoulder. Effie's heels clack as she rushes to get those things.

"I'll beat him up if you want…" Peeta whispers, pressing our foreheads together. I smile slightly.

"Maybe when we get into the arena." I grin. When Effie returns, she has gauze, medical tape, a wet washcloth, wrap, and pain killers.

"Thanks." Peeta says, taking them from her hands. He turns to me, rips the washcloth in half and wipes the blood from my face with one half. The other he rests against my swollen eye. He grabs the gauze and looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't wrap your ribs with your shirt down…" he swallows heavily. I roll my eyes, grunting in pain as I pull the blood-covered shirt off of my body, sitting on the couch in my bra. He reaches around me to wrap the gauze around my abdomen gently.

"Wait, Peeta. You have to put it on less tight, or you're going to cut off her circulation!" Katniss grumbles, loosening it slightly.

"Why are you helping me? I've been nothing but a bitch to you." I ask, meeting the girl on fire's eyes.

"Because you need my help, and because you lost both of your parents in that mine, and, I know you're angry at the world. I am too, but if we both want to live through these games, we're going to have to trust eachother." _For now…_I add in my mind.

"Ok," I agree. She smiles briefly.

"I can get it from here, Katniss." Peeta says slowly.

"If you're sure…" she says, "Night Sera."

"Goodnight Catnip." I laugh at the shocked look on her face, "What? You think you're the only one Gale tells stories to?" Its then she gives me a genuine smile. Maybe, just maybe she isn't as bad as I once thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN NUFFIN!

(Sera)

After Katniss goes to bed, we don't talk. Peeta keeps wrapping my abdomen, and holding the washcloth on my eye with one hand.

"Thank You." I murmur, again.

"Of course. I told you I'd always protect you and I will."

"No, you won't. When we get into the arena, you'll protect **her**. We both know that is what will happen." I whisper.

"Sera…" he starts.

"No. I'm not arguing with you about this again. This is what separated us for so long here in the first place." I let my head hand and link my fingers together in my lap. Peeta grabs both sides of my face and looks straight in my eyes.

"Sera. I love you, OK? God, is that what you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything you don't mean. Look, I'm done. Okay? I've given up. She wins."

"But, Ser-"

"Shut up." I find myself saying, grabbing a pillow from the couch and jerking out of his hold on my cheeks. I curl my broken body around it and hide my face, "Why is it that everyone I love hurts me?" I say loud enough for him to hear. He leans over and presses his lips against my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do to change it."

"Can you just stay down here with me tonight and pretend that we're still home? No more talking about her, or Cato, or Glimmer, or the Games." I say, honestly, peeking above the pillow.

"Yeah. You have to ditch the pillow, though." He smirks at me. I scoot forward on the couch and he slides in behind me, wrapping both arms gently around me. I close my eyes, rolling over and hiding my face in his chest. I don't think of the feelings I have for him, I just clutch onto my best friend and fall into an uneasy sleep. Even as I shift into a dream, I still feel his arms wrapped around me. I am pulled into the swirl of terrifying images of the mine after it caved in.

The air filled with a thick pungent smell and cloud of gray ash. As my 13 year old self, I run toward the mine to see mom and daddy. Just before I reach it, Gale wraps both arms around me to stop me from going.

"Gale! What are you doing?"

"Sera…the mine…it caved in…" he told me. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I screamed. The 14 year old Gale pulled me tightly into his arms while I sobbed.

**The second memory that worms its way into my dreams is the day Mister Mellark took pity on me.**

I curled up against the side of their fence, my knees drawn to my chest, and an ache in my belly. Sure, I still had my home, with my things. But what does a kid do at home with no parents? Nothing. The ache grew stronger, raw nothingness.

"You're Sera Rosen, right?" a deep voice, the Baker's voice, said.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you by yourself at home?" I nodded. "Tell you what, why don't you start by staying here for dinner? And then, if you like it enough, why don't you just stay with us? No-one should have to be alone." He offered his large hand to help me up. I reached out and let the kind man pull me to my feet. He walked me gently to the door and guided me inside. The first and only, kind words I ever heard Misses Mellark say come out of her mouth in that moment.

"Sera, dear, it's wonderful to see you." She then turned to the stairs, "Peeta, Callum, Dean! Food, you monsters!" her voice is shrill. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy from school comes down the stairs and walks right over to me.

"I told you they'd let you stay." he whispered. I grinned, letting the boy take my hand in his and sitting down beside him and his brothers whom looked like mirror, older clones, of him.

**The last image I recognize is the first time Peeta and I kissed, a year after I moved in: **

I sat cross-legged on my bed, finishing homework. He leaned against the doorway, just staring.

"Stop." I grumbled. He came in and plops down facing me on my bed.

"Sera, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Once, when I was really little…have you?"

"No…" his face turns slightly pink, "What if no-one wants me because I can't kiss?"

"You're afraid of that too?" I remember asking.

"Yeah."

"What if….we practiced with eachother?" I said. He looked up at me in shock.

"You…you want to?" His voice trembled. I nodded, leaning in and kissing him. My heart raced with nerves, and then I pulled back slightly. His fingers closed around the back of my neck and he pulled me back to him. This time, his lips moved against mine nervously. I kissed back harder, sweeping my tongue against his lips. To my surprise, Peeta groaned, and opened his mouth. Before I knew it, I was on my back and he was on top of me kissing me.

It was right then that Misses Mellark entered the room and screamed at the sight. I didn't know why, I mean, the week before that Peeta, Mrs. Mellark, and I came home to Callum having sex with his girlfriend right on the kitchen floor and they didn't stop when we came in. I had covered Peeta's eyes with my hands and we'd run upstairs.

When I open my eyes, I'm laying facing the ceiling and Peeta's on the floor curled up. I bend down and seal my lips to his gently while he sleeps. After I move away, I slam the side of my fist against his stomach.

"Wha-?" he asks sleepily, "You look awful!"

"Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear, bud. Good morning to you too." I smirk nastily.

"I didn't mean…I just meant you look like you were hit by a truck from t-the in-injuries." He stammered.

"Aw, I bet Glimmer looks worse." I grinned, "But, my face hurts like a bitch." He smirks, reaching up and brushing his fingers along my cheekbone just under the bandage. Goosebumps erupt across my skin and I move away.

"Katniss!" I yell as the TV flashes on, "They're gonna give scores, hurry your little ass up!" I hear her laugh at me before she rushes down and plops down beside me. She pats my hand gently, and my best friend sits on my other side. I only listen for the scores that matter to me.

"From District 1: Marvel, 9, Glimmer, 9. From District 2: Cato, 10, Clove, 10. From District 11: Thresh, 10, Rue, 7. From District 12: Peeta, 8, Katniss, 11, and last, but certainly not least our Token Tribute; _**12**_." **Twelve! ME? **I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. Katniss's eyes flash toward me.

"Twelve? Damn." She says, "What did you do in there?"

"Well, I shot four arrows into a dummy's face, chest, and thighs, and I climbed up to the ceiling and slit the dummy's throat." I tell her honestly.

"You're still gonna be a target in the Arena, you know." She replies just as honestly. I nod.

"I know. But that Glimmer bitch will be the first in line, and I'll kill her before she even has the chance to blink." I growl, fisting my hands, "Ugh, I need to shower."

"I'll help you in." Katniss says, kindly. I nod, slowly. She wraps one of my arms around her shoulders and we limp toward the stairs. Peeta slides up on my other side, helping lift me up the stairs. He lets go of me when we get outside of Katniss' room and she helps me get into the large bathroom. I limp toward the shower and she turns the water on quickly.

"Frick!" I suddenly shout, remembering. All my clothes are down in Cato's room.

"What?"

"All my freaking clothes are in Cato's room!"

"Mine won't fit you, you're 7 inches shorter than me and way different shaped…"

"Um, will you ask Peeta if I can borrow one of his tee shirts?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah, I'll set it down on the toilet after you get in." she nods.

"Thanks." I say, stripping the disgusting clothes off of me and staring at my body in the mirror now. My rib sticks out at an odd angle now, the skin purple all over my ribcage. Not to mention my eye. My eye is no longer puffy, but an ugly pink and purple mixture. I touch it in terror. _Good lord, Glimmer!_ I think, covering my mouth with my hand as nausea rolls through my stomach. I hope she's worse off than me. I slip into the shower, ignoring how my entire body aches from a small movement. I keep my eyes shut, letting the heat overtake me. After I wash my hair and body and dry off with a towel, I hear shouting down the stairs. I grab Peeta's tee shirt off of the toilet and run down the stairs. I find Peeta and Cato being separated. My Uncle Haymitch holds Cato back and Katniss holds Peeta's arms back. When Cato's eyes meet the short shirt that clings to me, he struggles even harder.

"You son of a bitch! You screwed _**my **_girl? How dare you touch her!" Cato screams at Peeta. Peeta moves to get away from Katniss.

"I'm the son of a bitch? You're the one who was screwing district 1 just because Sera sat next to me! You didn't stop the fighting with Glimmer. Look at her! She's like this because of **you**!" he bellows at Cato. Katniss' hands start to slip.

"Peeta," I say slowly, standing in front of him and facing him. I lean in close to him, and continue "He isn't worth it. You are so much better of a person than him: you don't need to fight to say what you need to." He nods slowly, the tension in his muscles fading. I kiss his cheekbone and turn to the other blonde.

"Cato. What the _**hell **_are you doing here?" I growl. Katniss releases Peeta and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He tells me slowly, brown eyes locked on mine. Tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I shake my head no. Peeta draws me against his side fully.

"Sera, I didn't know what I was doing; I was angry. She came onto me. I was pushing her off when you came in the room."

"Bull Crap." Peeta growls, pulling me slightly behind me.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of watching us fight?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't know what to do."

"Liar." I growl, pulling away from my best friend, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"You were planning this since I apologized to Peeta, weren't you? You wanted to do something to hurt me and sex with Glimmer seemed like a good way to hurt me. Well, congrats, Cato Marx, it worked. I'm hurt. Happy?" I say, dropping my hand from him and sobbing. This time, much to my surprise, Katniss rushes forward and lets me cry on her. She smoothes out my hair and rubs my back.

"No. Sera, I love you. You may not believe me after everything, but it's true. I've been in love with you my whole life. I screwed up, I know." He tells me, moving slowly toward us, "I brought your stuff for you. I figured you'd be leaving…" I face him one last time, and he leans in and kisses my lips briefly before he turns to the elevator and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'M BACK, DEARIES!

(Sera)

I don't stay downstairs. I grab my things in my arms and sprint into the bedroom that was supposed to be mine, slam the door shut and then I strip down and pull on my training clothes. I reach up and fishtail my platinum hair into a line down my spine. My vision turns red. Grunting at the pain it takes to even breathe, I walk straight past the 4 concerned people to the elevator and down to the training center. My red vision blurs as I grab for the knives. In the darkness of the room, I can still see the targets without problem and I am merciless. If I'd stayed in District 2 my whole life, I would be completely merciless, so why not take on the part? I grit my teeth, a frustrated screech coming through my lips as I throw knife after knife. It's easy to fall into the habits of the Academy kids; letting anger rule your actions, and just thinking about violence. I want to throw one of these knives through **_her_** stomach. Glimmer. God, even her name makes me sick now. As soon as I'm out of knives, I grab the sword and slice through the mannequins as easily as Cato had.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep _that _up." My best friend's voice says from behind me. I turn to face Clove, sprint across the room and fling myself into her arms, crying hard into her shoulder. She rubs my back, stroking my long hair.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're okay." She whispers. I nod, clutching tightly onto her. Clove walks me carefully toward the elevator and leads me into the apartment-style suite. I keep my arm around my best friend's shoulders. Peeta's crashed on the couch waiting for me.

"I'll see you at the interviews, Clove." I murmur, kissing the top of her head.

"Sera?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should give Cato a second chance. He really does love you. He brought his mother's engagement ring." She smiles before she turns back and leaves. Thinking to myself, I creep over to the couch and leap over it to land with my knees on either side of his hips. His eyes go wide and wild as he pins me to the floor, the opposite of the way I landed on him.

"Um…Peeta? Ow." I grunt at the fire following my ribcage. He panics, hurriedly crawling off of me and drawing me to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" he blurts.

"Peeta, chill, I'm fine." I laugh, ruffling his hair. He turns his head to kiss the hollow of my jaw affectionately. This time, I keep my breathing steady. He pulls me to sit on his lap on the couch the way I'd landed, just talking. The way we did at home.

"The interviews are tomorrow and…" He starts, running his hands up and down my spine. I shudder.

"…Then the Games." I finish, pressing my forehead against his and wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.

"I'm scared, Sera." He admits.

"So am I," I reply, closing my eyes.

"I just don't want them to change me, make me into something I'm not. I don't want to be a piece in their game. I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm going to die, I wanna still be me." I open my eyes and look down into his blue eyes.

"When did you get so grown up?" I murmur, reaching up and moving my hands down to rest on his chest, one over his heart.

"I don't know." He whispers, his arms wrapping tightly around my back.

"Please win." I reply, "I don't know if I can handle losing you."

"I thought you were in love with District 2."

"It's possible to be in love with two people at once." I cross my arms over my chest, pouting. He laughs, pulling me flat against his chest and hugging me. My arms wrap around his strong shoulders and I bury my face in the warm column of his neck. My thoughts drift back to Cato and I don't even realize I'm crying until Peeta frowns and starts wiping tears off my face with his sleeve. My fingers fist in the muscles that ripple in his back.

"I do love you, Sera." He whispers, pressing his lips against my temple.

I cry myself to sleep simply because we both wish it were enough.

(-)

When I wake up, it's breakfast time. I roll off of Peeta's chest and turn to the table. I easily sit down beside Katniss and she touches the back of my hand reassuringly. Sending her a smile, I pick at my food. I'm not hungry. The interviews make my stomach race.

_He brought his mother's engagement ring._ I think of Cato. His brown eyes, that slow smile that pulls me in, the way his eyes focused in when he fought. I love him the unconditional way my parents loved eachother. Sprinting up the stairs, I dig under the sink until I find bleach. I dump it on my hair and use hair dye to make it the color of chocolate. I hurriedly shower before slipping into a Robin-Egg blue satin dress that goes to my knees and throwing my hair into a ponytail. When I come down the stairs, a low whistle catches my attention.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, Effie." I reply gently before I walk across the cold hardwood floor and get in the elevator. Immediately, I press the second to last button- Cato and Clove's apartment. The door opens slowly, and Clove and him are seated around their own breakfast table. I seize the back of Cato's chair, turn him to face me, and crash my lips onto his. He stiffens at first, but then pulls me into his lap. Our thighs press together. Cato's hands move along the back of my dress, up between my shoulders.

"Is that your way of forgiving me?"

"Yes. I love you." I whisper. He grins, picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

"I love you so damn much." He murmurs with his lips moving across my face. I giggle just before he sets me back down. Our foreheads press together until Enobaria coughs, and we break apart.

"Do your interview with me. Please?" His brown eyes glitter excitedly and I nod. The man I love carries me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I laugh as he throws me onto his bed and pulls me onto his chest when he lies down. We sleep until it's time to go get poked and prodded by our stylists.

When I see Cinna, I fling myself into his arms and hug him tightly.

"Good to see you too, my little dynamite." He chuckles. We don't talk much more until after I'm done being polished, like a china doll. When I turn in the mirror, I grin. The dress is a dark charcoal color with diamond-studded straps that end in a sweetheart neckline, with ruching down the front and flaring out at my hips. It's beautiful. I grin, turn and hug him. He puts simple red gloss on my lips and dark eyeliner.

"This has fire at the hem, so when you move, little sparks flit up on all sides. It's white fire. Katniss' dress does something similar, except hers is normal flames."

"It's perfect."

"A little birdy told me that you're going for your interview with Cato, so the fabric matches his suit." He winks at me with golden flecked eyelashes. When I see Cato in the hallway my stomach drops. He looks amazing in a suit that matches my dress, black shirt underneath, and slacks. His brown eyes widen at me.

"You-You l-look beautiful." He stutters out, pulling me into his arms and kissing me lightly. I smile, closing my eyes.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, love." I reply, my arms twining around his neck.

"You took this piece of trash back?" Peeta's voice shatters the moment. I step in front of Cato and grasp Peeta's forearms.

"Listen to me. Peeta, listen!" I snap impatiently, "You know I love him. If you can love someone else, so can I. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy! But you have a broken rib and a swollen eye because of him. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"You're dying for Katniss, Peeta, don't you think that hurts me?" I murmur before I cross back to Cato, Clove in front of us. Glimmer looks even worse than me. Her lip is split, her dress slightly taken out because of her ribcage being wrapped. Narrowing my eyes at her, I grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him down to kiss him. I slide my tongue through his lips and he groans. I pull back and smirk at her. She growls.

"Bitch," I say loud enough for her to hear. Marvel restrains her from attacking me, and she goes on for her interview. She looks like a freaking baby doll in her frilly little pink dress. Marvel looks like a scared little girl. Clove, as always, looks incredible. And then it's our turn. He links his fingers through mine as he leads us onto the stage. Just as Cinna promised, my dress sparkles every time I move with minuscule fires. Before we sit down, he pulls me close and pecks me on the lips.

I hardly speak, I'm so nervous. But, Cato smiles and wraps his arm around me. Calm and Collected. He tells them about meeting me when we were young, and falling in love with me. I smile and kiss his cheek as he finishes.

"I actually have a question for Sera," The blonde says. Caesar smiles.

My heart stops as he gets down on one knee and holds out his mother's beautiful Emerald engagement ring.

"Sera Rosen, will you marry me after the Games?" Like every tacky girl that is proposed to, I nod enthusiastically and slide into his lap to hug him. Out of the corner of my eye, behind the stage, I see Peeta's eyes narrowing at me. The heartbreak is evident and I swallow a lump in my throat. _He had his chance. He chose her over me. _I keep telling myself.

_He had his chance._


	9. Chapter 9

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!(: hope ya'll like this! I own nothing!

(Sera)

The clapping and cheering of the crowd brings me back into the current time. Cato spins me around once and then sits down on the chair with me facing Caesar in his lap.

"Congratulations," He smiles at me, and I return the notion, "So, Sera, how does it feel to be the first tribute in the history of the Games to get a training score of 12?"

"I was shocked, to be honest. It was totally unexpected but I'm honored the Gamekeepers think so highly of me." Cato wraps both arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. I set my hands on top of his and lace our fingers together.

"You are very easy to think highly of, Sera. You're quite charming, and that entrance took my breath away literally. Why Dynamite?"

"Well, Caesar," I say, finding Cinna in the crowd, "Dynamite describes my personality. Big things come in small packages."

Cinna winks at me. I grin in response.

"That is all our time. Cato, Sera, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." We stand up, Cato's chest pressing into my back as he sets one hand low on my hip. He shakes hands with Caesar. The blue haired man leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I'm rooting for you." He whispers. I glance at him in shock before my fiancé leads me offstage. Cato pulls me against him, kissing me forcefully. I moan, jumping up and wrapping my legs around him as we stumble into the room to watch interviews.

"Damn," Clove says, breaking us apart. He growls warningly over my shoulder, nipping at my neck. My head falls back to give him better access.

"God, stop." Clove calls.

"Piss off." I say, dropping onto the balls of my feet. He growls at the loss of contact.

"I love you." I murmur, sitting beside him on a couch. Cato kisses my temple.

"I love you too." I lean my head against his shoulder as his arm wraps around my waist. The interviews are bland. The only threats are Thresh and the Fox-faced girl named Quiver. I sit up a little straighter as Peeta comes onto the screen. It's the first time I've looked at him, really looked at him, and see what they're seeing.

He's dashing-with his square jaw and slicked back golden hair, his pale skin in stark contrast to the black and red suit, and his charming smile that got him out of homework back home. My friend Beatrice calls it his 'panty dropper' smile.

"Peeta!" Caesar greets, "So, Peeta, tell us; is there a special girl back home?" I stiffen, and Cato rubs my back comfortingly.

"No. No, not really." He replies. Liar.

"No? I don't believe it for a second! Look at that face, handsome man like you. Peeta," he smiles in a chastising way, "Tell me."

"Well, uh, there is this one girl I've had a crush on forever." At his words, I dig my fingers into the arm of the couch.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Peeta. You go out there and win this thing and when you get home she'll have to go out with you. Right Folks?" The blue haired man chuckles. I feel my breathing turn hard and my heart rate pick up. My vision turns red.

"Thanks, but I don't think winning's going to help me at all."

"And why not?"

"Because she came here with me." I pull away and stand up. He gently grabs my wrist.

"Cato, let go of me. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to take a breather." I say. My fiancé releases me and I walk straight into the Marble hallway attaching the private rooms. I gulp as I hear a vase shatter and see Katniss' arm across Peeta's throat.

"What the hell was that? You don't talk to me then you say you have a crush on me? You say you wanna train alone? Huh? Let's start right now!"

"Katniss, stop!" I scream, and grab the back of her dress and shove her hard enough she slams into the opposite wall. Katniss retaliates and sends a right hand hook. I scream and reel in shock and agony before I drop to the floor. I already got punched in that eye by Glimmer. Peeta crouches down next to me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He bellows at her, rubbing my back.

"You made me look weak!"

"He did you a favor! He made you look desirable which, in your case, can't hurt, Sweetheart." Haymitch snaps, "I can sell the star-crossed lovers from District 12."

"We're not lovers!" She screeches.

"Get me the hell out of here." I hiss at Peeta, "The healers are in the basement." He nods, putting one arms under my knees and carrying me down to Selene, a Healer that helped my mother deliver me.

"Good god!" She gasps, examining the painful eye. I open it and can only see white blur.

"I can't see."

"Just as I thought. The front of your eyeball is fractured. I'll have to get you contact lenses. What color do you want?"

"Get brown. It matches your hair." Peeta whispers, kissing the top of my head. I grin, nodding to her.

"Are you really going to marry him?" His voice cracks like a whip through the silence.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love him."

"Bullshit. That isn't the only reason and you know it."

"You made a choice and you chose her. I won't wait for you."

"God, don't you get it? I wasn't talking about Katniss in that interview, Sera!" He replies, face inches from mine, "I was talking about you."

"You can't do this to me, Peeta, y-you're in love with her."

"I'm in love with you, too." He whispers, pressing his forehead against mine. My breath catches.

"Stop. Please, please stop."

"I want you." His hands move onto my hip bones.

"Peeta. Stop." I warn, pushing him away. He willingly backs up, "What in the holy hell has gotten into you?"

"I can't stand seeing you kiss anyone else. I know it sounds stupid and petty and jealous but it's the truth. You are my best friend and I don't want us to drift apar-" Selene comes into the room and places the contacts carefully. My vision is even clearer than before. When I look in the mirror, I gasp. I look like my mother, with Brown hair.

"You are beautiful, Sera," he slips behind me and sets his hands on the sides of my ribs. My heart stops.

"Don't marry him." He pleads, "Not yet. Please. I love you."

"That isn't enough." I shake my head, wiping tears away with my palm. He leans in and presses his lips against the base of my neck and I shiver.

"Go along with Haymitch's plan." I tell him, "You'll get more sponsors. Stay away from Cato and the Careers. Clove will leave you alone but I can't control the others. And don't give in until the last possible moment." I turn to face him.

"I love you." I whisper hugging him and pressing my cheek into his shoulder. He hugs back tightly, stroking my spine like a book.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" He asks, Brown eyes on mine. I sigh.

"No. You can't." Cato's voice slices through the room. He storms across the room and steps right in between us, angry with Peeta.

"I didn't ask your permission, Asshat." The shorter growls.

"She's mine now, Lover Boy. She's marrying me."

"Stop it!" I snarl, pulling Cato to stand next to me and linking my fingers through his.

"I'm with you, Cato, please don't hurt him." I murmur, sliding my palm up and down his chest. He relaxes, tucking me into his side. I listen to his racing heartbeat, keeping my eyes level with Peeta's.

"I'll see you upstairs." He mutters, kissing the corner of my mouth to spite Cato. My heart speeds up erratically. My fiancé growls, moves his hands underneath my thighs and wraps my legs around his waist. I circle my arms around his broad shoulders and he sets me down on a table and steps between my legs.

"You. Are. Mine." He accentuates each word with a painless bite on my throat. My eyes close, my head falls back to give him access.

"We go into the Arena tomorrow." He whispers, blue eyes intense as they lock on mine.

"And?" I reply breathlessly.

"And I have two surprises for you. Come on," he takes my hand and leads me up the stairs and into another small, white room. A man clad in a long flowing black robe holding a small leather bound book stands in the center next to the president.

"There she is!" President Snow smiles at me.

"What is this?"

"I made arrangements so we could get married right now if you want to." Cato says with a small smile, "Clove has your dress in the room next door." I squeal and fling myself into his arms.

"You're amazing!" I kiss him roughly and sprint into Clove's room. She screeches excitedly as she sees me, jumping into me to hug me.

"Oh My God, you're getting married!" She grins broadly as she unzips the ball gown. It drops soundlessly to the floor and I turn to my dress.

"He has good taste," I gasp. It's an ivory ball gown lined with rose pink across the neckline. Throughout the large bottom are roses the same pink color.

"I know. He picked my dress too." I scan her dress; a short sweetheart bubble dress the same color as the roses in MY dress. I step into the fabric and Clove helps me zip it up and straighten it.

"I'm there as your witness. Marvel is Cato's witness." I nod as we turn to walk into the other room again. His eyebrows raise at the sight of me, surprised. He takes my hands and we stand facing eachother. I barely glance away from him the entire ceremony, a small part of me feels guilty: my brain, in the back, replays Peeta's words in my mind, and the feel of his hands on either side of me as his soft lips touched the back of my neck.

"Do you, Sera, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Preacher asks.

"Yes, I do." I smile, half-heartedly. He repeats the question to Cato and then Clove hands me his wedding band to put on. It matches the engagement ring.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Marx." I giggle as he leaves a lingering kiss on my mouth, "Lady and Gentlemen; Mr. and Mrs. Cato Marx."

Clove and the other two guests in the room clap and I hug Clove tightly. She hugs back, leaning into my ear to whisper,"I saw your mind wandering during the ceremony. You didn't HAVE to go through with the Ceremony if you're still in love with Peeta too."

"Yes, I did." I mutter. Cato scoops me up bridal-style and carries me into the elevator and into his bedroom. I reach up and wrap my arm around his neck behind me. He turns his head into my throat and kisses. My eyes close and moan.

"Stay with me," his voice turns rough. I turn to face him, pressing my forehead into his.

"Only for a little while," I reply.

"I want you." He says, setting his hands on my hips. I bite my bottom lip, indecisive, and then I kiss him. I slide his jacket off his shoulders as he backs me toward the bed. Cato unzips the dress and pushes it off of me quickly. I allow him to push me backward and hover over me.

"Are you sure?" He asks in a quiet voice.

I answer him by pulling his shirt out from his pants and ripping through the buttons.

(3rd Person)

Peeta reaches for the one bottle of Gin that Haymitch hasn't drained. _What was wrong with him? Of course Katniss didn't want him; she was in love with that Coal Miner, Gale. Sera spent time with Gale occasionally. Something about him being like an older brother to her. He ran a hand through his blonde hair frustratedly. Sera. God, he screwed up._

He took another drink, and then another until he fell asleep on the couch.

(Sera)

I roll off the bed and slide one of his tee shirts on. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Guilt gnaws on my insides. I shouldn't have married him...or had sex. It wasn't fun or overwhelming like movies and books make it seem. It was a sweaty, painful, thing. All I did was lay there.

I open the door and tiptoe into the bathroom. I shower silently to wash the blood off and then walk to the elevator and back to the District 12 apartment Peeta is passed out on the couch with a bottle in his hand. I walk silently up the stairs and rap lightly on Katniss' door.

"Come in," she calls. I slip inside and immediately burst into tears. She pulls me into a hug and I sob into the fabric of her night shirt.

"What happened?" She asks concernedly.

"I wish my mom to talk to about this," I whisper.

"I know. But, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

I sit beside her on her bed, lean my head on her shoulder, and tell her about Cato and the mistake. Her breath stalls when I mention sex.

"Did it hurt?" She murmurs.

"Of course it hurt!" I snap, "It's the first time I did it."

"I thought you and Gale..."

"No. Never."

"What are you going to do?"

"I...I don't know. I won't have sex on camera in the Games, so...I guess I just relax." I reply. Sleep is impossible. We sit up all night, talking about what we want to see when we get home.

"If I don't make it home, please take care of Prim." She says, once the sky in the distance lights-alerting us to morning. THE morning.

"I will. I'll hunt every once in a while with Gale to help feed her. She'll never have a Tessarae if I can help it." I pause before I speak again, "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard your dad singing one time when I went in the Mines with my father...will you sing to me? It always helps me relax."

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm, and here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away: A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm, and here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Here is the place where I love you. "_

She repeats it until I fall asleep only to be woken ten minutes later by my Uncle. It's time. I glance sleepily at Katniss, my stomach in knots.

_How can I face my husband when the next time I see him will be when he's slaughtering other kids?_


End file.
